


Nights With You

by Thursday26



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuties, Don't Judge Me, F/F, heather has a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Astrid sneaks out in the middle of the night to see Heather.





	Nights With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ever F/F pairing! so! yeah! im excited! 
> 
> ...I can't believe I wrote a modern AU for this fandom... I hope you like it! This is the only time that this will happen! You can blame the song "Nights With You" by MO. That song struck me as Heathstrid and I couldn't not write this... so enjoy!
> 
> Astrid's parents' names are Jarl and Ingrid.

Astrid carefully pulls the screen from her bedroom window, feeling so unbalanced standing on her bed with her shoes already on, and pulls herself up and out, trying not to scuff the wall as she does. Her parents are sleeping (they’re always dead to the world by 9:30, like clockwork, and it’s 11:30), so she has to be quiet. There’s a lump of clothes under her blanket in the shape of her, and she’s taken some of the hair from her hairbrush to make it look like she’s still there. Her heart is pounding in her chest: she’s scared her parents will be able to hear it. There are few things that Astrid is scared of, and her parents’ disapproval is one of them. This is one of the things that will definitely earn her their disapproval. 

She rolls onto the damp grass and sets the screen back, making sure the tabs for it are on the outside, and slides the window closed until there’s a sliver of space, so she can open it when she comes back. Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears and it sounds like she’s breathing too loud. She glances up to her parents’ bedroom window. It’s closed, thank gods. It must be too cold out for her mom to leave it open. Astrid sucks in a breath and sneaks out the back, into the alley, and runs like someone is chasing her. 

She’s fast, but gods is she scared that her mother is going to wake up and realize she’s gone. That paranoia fuels her until she reaches the end of her street. At that point, she walks on the front street, under the lamps, and heads towards the small playground in their community. She’s panting and sweating a bit, and she sniffs at her shirt quickly, hoping she doesn’t smell. Would she go back if she smelled? No… probably not. The playground comes into view and she exhales a little bit, trying to calm her nerves. She sits on one of the benches for the parents and pulls out her phone. 11:46. Fourteen minutes. She has fourteen minutes before Heather gets here. Butterflies flutter in her stomach at the thought. 

Heather came out of nowhere this year. She showed up the first day of classes, on a motorbike, catching the eye of absolutely everyone. Astrid was intrigued, admiring the nice shape of her body, wrapped in leather. She does that: she’s an athlete. She can appreciate a nicely built body. Then Heather took off her helmet and Astrid felt like the world had fallen out from underneath her. Big green eyes, lined with heavy makeup, caught hers and Heather smiled, a dangerous, sharp smile that promised all sorts of trouble. She tossed a long braid of black hair over her shoulder and greeted Fishlegs like an old friend. Fishlegs! Of all people. That was how Heather folded into their little group of friends. Heather comes and goes, sometimes gone for weeks at a time, but somehow she’s still passing her classes.

Astrid has never known anyone like her in her life. The closest would have to be Ruffnut, but Ruffnut is her own brand of rebellious. Ruffnut looks like she fits into the “regular” world and enjoys watching it implode from the inside, but Heather is a dark horse. Then, by extension, Tuffnut would be like Heather, but only on the surface, in the most basic description. She can’t think of a single person. Hiccup? Yeah, Astrid is with him, but he’s nice. Safe. Well, when he’s not trying to build something. Poor kid blew off his own leg a few years ago but built his own prosthetic. It’s some spring-loaded contraption that Astrid cannot understand whenever he starts going on about it. Now, Astrid can’t remember what he was like without the prosthetic and she’s known him since they were kids. 

But Fishlegs?  _ Fishlegs?!  _ How in the hel does Heather know  _ Fishlegs _ ?! They were very… unclear about how they knew each other, but they looked close. Astrid pretends that the flare of emotion she felt when she couldn’t get a straight answer from them wasn’t jealousy. She was  _ not _ jealous. Not. And she’s with Hiccup anyways. He’s the perfect boyfriend, sweet, attentive (when he doesn’t get struck by inspiration, otherwise Astrid may not see him for a few days), and her parents love him. Ingrid and Jarl are so hard to impress, so Astrid knows that she found a good person. And she loves Hiccup’s family as well, and they love her.

So what is she doing?

She freezes for a moment. What  _ is  _ she doing? She’s never snuck out of the house before, never broken curfew… why is she doing this? The sound of a motorbike rumbles through the quiet night and it sends shivers running down Astrid’s spine. She watches the street eagerly and Heather appears around the corner. Astrid’s breathing picks up as the rumbling gets closer and Heather slows to a stop in the small lot attached to the park. She rushes over to Heather, heart fluttering. “H-Hi!” Astrid yells, too loud, and could smack herself. She sounds like Hiccup. 

Heather kicks down the kickstand, cutting the engine and pulling off her helmet. She shakes out her hair. “You cut your hair!” Astrid blurts out before Heather can say anything. 

Heather smiles and turns her head, showing off the new style. “Yeah, I did. Do you like it?” 

Astrid really likes it. Heather has shaved the front half of the left side of her head, her long black hair lying in waves over her other shoulder, and there’s a geometric dragon shaved into the short fuzz. It suits her and all Astrid wants to do is touch it, but she grabs onto the bottom of her jacket instead. “Y-Yeah… it looks really cool.” Astrid winces again. What is it about being around Heather that turns her into a moron?  _ Cool _ ? Who says “cool” anymore? That being said, Astrid feels starkly  _ uncool _ next to Heather. Her blond hair has been cut in the same style since she was in the sixth grade; cut long enough that the ends brush over her shoulders with some straight across bangs. The craziest thing she’s done to her hair is a French braid, which is how she styled it tonight. She grabs onto the end of her braid, nervous.

“Thanks,” Heather smiles, looking Astrid up and down. A blush blooms on Astrid’s cheeks at the scrutiny. “You look very cute.”

Astrid fumes. Cute? “I'm not cute,” she grumbles.

Heather laughs. “Whatever you say.” She winks at Astrid and steps off her bike, popping up the seat to offer Astrid her spare helmet. “Here you go. It’s not too far, but it’ll be quicker on my bike.”

Astrid stares at it, anxiety pooling in her gut. Should she do this? She’s never done anything like this before… Her mom always talks about how dangerous motorcycles are, and has forbidden Astrid from ever riding one. Ingrid doesn’t ban things without reason… but Astrid doesn’t want to look like a chicken. “Astrid? You okay?” 

Astrid’s attention snaps up. Heather is staring at her with worried green eyes. Gods, those eyes are green. And they only look bigger with the dark makeup surrounding them. Astrid feels plain with the small amount of mascara she’s applied that she had to steal from her mother’s makeup bag. “Yes, I'm fine,” Astrid says quickly, voice strained, grabbing the helmet and shoving it onto her head. It feels a little weird, and she can barely hear anything, but Heather is smiling at her. 

Astrid’s stomach clenches. Heather swings her leg over her bike again and gives Astrid a wink. “Hop on, cutie.” 

Her nerves are forgotten with the flare of indignation at being referred to as ‘cute’ again. She gets on Heather’s bike behind her without another thought, making sure to glare at Heather’s amused smile the whole time. Although the nerves start up again when Heather reaches back and grabs onto both of Astrid’s arms and pulls Astrid into her back. Astrid’s breath catches and Heather looks over her shoulder, eyes half-lidded. Astrid’s attention snaps to Heather’s mouth when she starts to talk. “Make sure that you hold on nice and tight. We need to get you back in one piece,” she whispers. Or Astrid thinks she whispers. She can barely hear anything. Heather can probably feel how hard her heart is hammering in her chest with it pressed right into her back. 

Heather directs Astrid’s arms until they are wrapped comfortably around her middle. Astrid can only keep them there. Should she say something? What are words? Heather flips the visor down on Astrid’s helmet and turns to put her own on and start up the engine. It rumbles to life under Astrid and she pulls herself closer to Heather, fear spiking through her. Heather balances the bike and kicks up the kickstand.

And they’re off. 

Astrid tightens her grip around Heather. She’s never done anything like this! It feels like her heart is going to jump straight out of her chest and like there’s a scream right on the tip of her tongue, but she’s keeping it inside, somehow. It feels like Heather is driving so fast. Astrid closes her eyes and holds on, leaning when Heather leans. Maybe her mother was right… maybe this was a bad idea… 

Than Astrid peeks open her eye when it feels like they’re slowing down a bit. It looks like they’re somewhere downtown. She catches their reflection in the window of one of the stores they pass. They look… so cool. Astrid keeps her eyes open and looks around. One of the lights is flashing yellow; Heather is slowing to check each direction, then she speeds up again. Astrid’s heart flies into her throat, but she’s not scared anymore. Well, she is, but now it’s under a layer of  _ holy fuck this is awesome! _ She watches everything as they drive by, in awe. This is amazing. Astrid squeezes around Heather’s middle once, like a hug. 

Heather looks over her shoulder, and Astrid swears they make eye contact and she sees a little smile on Heather’s face. Then the bike speeds up even more. Astrid can hear the wind and can feel a laugh bubble out of her She can’t remember a time she’s felt so free!

They don’t speed for too long. Astrid can see the cars around one house, and the people that have migrated from inside to outside. They have solo cups in hand and turn their attention to her and Heather as they pull up. Then they turn back to their own conversation. Heather parks and turns off the bike, but Astrid only knows that because she can’t hear it anymore. Otherwise, she’s still vibrating with energy. She pulls off her helmet, a broad smile on her face. “That was amazing!” she says, breathless. 

Heather takes off her own helmet and gives Astrid a look over her shoulder. “It really was.” She swings her leg forward to get off and offers a hand to Astrid when she’s on her feet. “I'm glad you enjoyed it. You looked a little scared at first.” 

“I was!’ Astrid’s yelling, but she doesn’t care. She takes Heather’s hand and tries to stand, but her knees are still too shaky and she stumbles right into Heather. She’s too excited to care about that right now. “But that was so exciting! I’ve never done anything like that before in my life!” 

Heather chuckles and helps Astrid stay on her feet, taking the helmet from her hand and putting it on the seat next to hers. “So… you’ll never forget?” Heather asks.

Astrid sucks in a breath. Heather could mean so many things, but Astrid doesn’t know which one she means. She calms a little bit, still light, but her tone turns serious. “I’ll never forget.”

Oh gods, Heather’s smile. That’s a shot through the heart. “Good,” she takes a step back, but still has her hand entwined with Astrid’s, “you got your land-legs back yet? Think you can walk?”

Astrid flushes and stands up straight. “Yes, I’ll be fine.” She doesn’t try to take her hand back, wanting to see what happens. Heather doesn’t let go either. She turns and leads Astrid to the house that she’s now noticing is playing music way too loud. Well, too loud for her. If the cops haven’t been called yet, the neighbors can’t mind too much. She shakes her head. She can’t think of the cops. It reminds her of Snotlout’s dad. He’s a dick. But that’s not what matters right now. What matters is that Heather is  _ still holding onto her hand! _

…she hopes her palms aren’t sweating. That’d be embarrassing.

Heather pulls her through the house, towards the kitchen. Astrid stares at the people they pass. They all look rough, like the type of people that her mom would get nervous around. Some are drinking, some are smoking, some are laughing, and some are dancing. The couple dancing are being watched by others, and there are catcalls and whistles, but the pair don’t seem to care. They raise their middle fingers and lose themselves in the beat. 

They get to the kitchen. There are two people in the kitchen, fixing drinks. One looks really rough and he’s laughing maniacally. He’s got scars on his right cheek that look scary, and something (a tattoo???) that looks like three lines of war-paint over his left eye and he has a thick, red beard. The other guy is bigger than the laughing guy, without as many scars, but just as mean-looking. Astrid tightens her grip on Heather’s hand. What has she gotten herself into? 

“Dagur!’ Heather yells, catching both of the men’s attention. 

Dagur? Heather’s brother Dagur? Astrid’s heard stories about him, but she’s never met him. No way that one of these guys is Heather’s brother. But the one with a manic laugh gets a big(ger) smile on his face and he yells back, “Heather! ‘Bout time you showed up! Everyone was wondering where you ran off to!” 

“I was just picking up Astrid,” she answers, cheeks turning pink and giving him a  _ look _ . Dagur chuckles at Heather, smiling like he has a secret. Heather pulls Astrid along with her, towards her brother. And Astrid isn’t about to let her hand go, so she’s right beside her when they reach Dagur. Heather looks a little agitated, whispering something in Dagur’s ear, too low for Astrid to hear, but Astrid knows she looks as tense as she feels, especially with the knowing, amused look Dagur’s friend shoots at her before ducking out.

“So this is the elusive Astrid,” Dagur leers, drawing Astrid’s attention to him and looking her up and down. Astrid does not like that. She steps behind Heather, blocking his view. “A little skittish, isn’t she?” he asks.

Heather punches him in the arm and he jerks back, giving a yelp of pain. “Stop being a creep. Where are my drinks?”

Astrid’s eyes go wide. Drinks? Heather’s drinking? How is she going to get home?

“They’re in the fridge,” Dagur whines, rubbing his arm and glaring at Heather, “you’ve got your fruity, wine drinks. Not too many, though. I know you’re driving, sis.” 

“Thank you, Dagur,” Heather sighs, pulling Astrid towards the fridge. She opens the door and grabs two cans, shutting the door with her elbow, all while holding Astrid’s hand still. 

“I don’t know how you can drink those, though,” Dagur continues, just barely not whining anymore. “They’re pure sugar! And such a gir—”

“Now Dagur,” Heather cuts him off, pulling the tab of one can up with one hand, “I know you’re not about to say what I think you are.” The can cracks open with a hiss. She levels him with a neutral look. “I’d hate to have to tell Mala.” 

Dagur glares at her. “You wouldn’t.”

Heather laughs, holding the drink out for Astrid. Astrid takes it in hand without thinking, watching the exchange. “You know I would, brother. And you know how much I love watching Mala hand you your ass.” 

He points at Heather, picking up a solo cup and starts backing out of the kitchen. “You are to stay away from my girlfriend tonight, Heather. She’s only here for the week and I don’t want you getting her angry with me.”

“If you just stopped doing stupid shit, like having a party when your long-distance girlfriend is in town—”

“You know this was not my idea! Gotta support my bro! Mala understands!” he argues and rushes out of the room. Heather laughs at his departure. 

Astrid looks between the doorway Dagur has disappeared through and Heather. What did she get herself into? “I don’t… I’ve never drank before,” Astrid admits, holding the open can back to Heather, her face on fire. Why does she have to be so uncool? 

Heather’s smile softens. “I guessed as much. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. If you do, I won’t let you get out of hand. We’re just here to have fun, not go crazy, okay?”

Something eases inside Astrid. She could just have one drink… Her coach pops into her mind. His rules about the season, which includes ‘no alcohol’ but… she knows other people on the team who go out every weekend. Just one should be okay… right? She takes a sip, coughing a bit at the taste. It’s really sweet! But… not bad. “Um… sweet?” Astrid says, taking another sip. It doesn’t surprise her as much this time. Yes, it’s sweet. 

Heather laughs and opens the other can, finally releasing Astrid’s hand. “Yes, they are.” Astrid misses Heather’s hand, but she won’t grab for it first. She wraps her now freed hand around the can too. Heather wraps an arm around Astrid’s waist and tucks her into her side. Astrid’s face flushes again, all the way to her ears. “Let’s go and mingle!” 

Astrid isn’t sure that she’ll have a lot of fun, but she’s just happy to be around Heather. She takes another sip of the sweet drink and lets herself be dragged along and wonders what she wouldn’t do to keep Heather’s attention. 

…………………….

Astrid doesn’t know what time it is, but the party has calmed some. Only the close friends are left, and those who aren’t close friends have found nice spots on the floor to sleep. Astrid feels looser, on her third drink. The third drink she’s ever had in her life! She’s met some of Dagur’s friends and they’re not scary. Well… they are, but they aren’t that scary. They’re like Stoick-scary, or Gobber-scary. Astrid has also met Mala, a beautiful woman who looks far too regal to be anywhere near this party, but she’s tucked under Dagur’s arm and looks happy to be there. In fact, those two are kind of gross together. When Astrid had told Heather that, she laughed, telling Astrid that she should be grateful that they weren’t fighting. That was even grosser. 

Astrid is… having a lot of fun! These people are so nice, and she’s been tucked under Heather’s arm most of the night. And there was a short time where they danced together, but the catcalling started, and Astrid chickened out. Heather didn’t seem to mind, calling Astrid ‘cute’ and successfully distracting Astrid from the catcalling. Mala is talking to Astrid about her college experience when one of the people passed out on the ground wakes up and grumbles for them to just shut up already. Dagur, of course, yells at the person, who then informs the group it’s after five AM, so they should shut up and let everyone sleep. 

Astrid shoots up from her seat. “FIVE?!” she yells, pulling out her phone. 5:23. Holy crap. “Shit. Heather?” she looks to Heather, who is standing up as well now. 

“Don’t worry, Astrid. I’ll get you home,” Heather assures her, calm. That calms Astrid a little bit.

“What? You can sleep here!” Dagur argues. “You can even have a bed!” 

“There’s a bed?!” comes from the floor, which Dagur ignores. 

“No... my parents are going to be up soon. I have to get home before they notice I'm gone,” Astrid tells them.

Dagur’s eyes go wide. “Oh? We’re your first taste of rebellion?” His eyes dart to Heather. “Or second taste?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Mala elbows him in the gut. “Ouch! Baby!” 

Heather drags Astrid out before she can hear what Mala says in return, but it must be sharp because there’s a chorus of hooting. She’s kind of sad that she missed it. “Come on. I can drop you off closer to your house.” Heather holds out Astrid’s helmet. 

Astrid takes it and stuffs her head into it. “You can’t drop me off in front of the house. Your bike is too loud. It’ll wake my parents up.” 

Heather shakes her head, swinging her leg over the bike. And... wow. Astrid is in a rush, but she has a moment where she’s speechless, watching Heather’s pants stretch over her backside. And maybe she can enjoy that sight for an extra moment, making sure it’s committed to memory. “Don’t worry. I’ll drop you off at the end of your street. If we hurry, we can get on the road before Spitelout starts his shift,” Heather says, drawing Astrid’s attention back to the fact that they  _ have to go _ . 

“You have Spitelout’s schedule memorized?” Astrid asks, getting onto the bike behind Heather and wrapping her arms around her without prompting. She presses as close as she can. Safety first, after all.  

Heather laughs. “Yeah. I asked Snotlout for Spitelout’s schedule. The bastard always pulls me over on my bike. He’ll make extra sure if he sees me with someone else.”

Astrid’s heart sinks. “He can’t catch us! He’ll tell my parents!”

Heather puts on her helmet and starts the bike. “Don’t worry, Astrid. I got you,” she promises and they’re off.

This time, Astrid doesn’t close her eyes once. The fear of being caught and the adrenaline she’s getting from being on the back of the bike is exhilarating. If she didn’t have to get back before her mom comes to wake her up, she’d ask Heather to take a scenic route. But no. Heather speeds through town, slowing when she needs to, but otherwise blowing through intersections and keeping her head down. 

They’re back in Astrid’s neighborhood faster than Astrid expected. Heather drives past the playground where they met to the end of the street that her house is on. Astrid jumps off the bike, only stumbling for a moment, and takes off her helmet. Heather gets off as well, putting the spare helmet back under the seat. While Heather isn’t looking, Astrid checks her phone. 5:36. She has a little bit of time. “Thank you,” she blurts out. “I had a lot of fun.” 

Heather looks at her, taking off her own helmet and putting it on the seat. “Good. I'm sorry I kept you out so late.” She crosses her arms and looks at the ground. “I just… wanted to spend more time with you…” she admits, sticking her hands into her pockets and shifting nervously.  

Astrid’s heart flutters. She looks at the ground, pleased. “M-Me too…” 

Heather steps closer to her, right in Astrid’s space. Astrid tenses, looking up. She’s so close, but Astrid doesn’t feel crowded. “Can we hang out again sometime… maybe… just the two of us?” Heather asks in a whisper. 

Astrid swallows and nods, eyes darting to Heather’s lips. “I-I’d like that…”

They stand like that for a few moments, so close to one another. Heather is the one who moves first. “Just…” her hand comes up, cupping Astrid’s jaw. Astrid sucks in a breath. “If… if you don’t want this… just say so. I’ll leave… no problem.” Heather starts to lean in and Astrid has a moment where she knows she should push Heather away. But... she wants this so bad. Before this moment, it was some unnameable ache inside her chest, but watching Heather lean in… Astrid knows what to call it. Astrid closes her eyes just before Heather’s lips touch hers and… is it cliché to say fireworks? 

She gasps and grabs onto Heather’s jacket, tugging her closer. Heather sighs into the kiss, pulling back to tilt her head the other way and leaning in again. Astrid meets her halfway this time. She feels like she’s flying. Heather’s tongue presses against Astrid’s lips and she opens her mouth for it. Oh… she forgot Heather has a tongue piercing. 

They kiss. And kiss. And kiss. Gods. It’s amazing. Astrid doesn’t want to stop. What would Ingrid say if she saw this? Astrid pulls back, eyes wide. Her mother! She checks the time. 5:51. “Shit,” Astrid curses.

“Well, that’s not very good to hear,” Heather jokes. 

“No, not the kiss! The kiss was… very good,” she assures her, “but I have to get back.” She wants to kiss Heather again. Not for long, but she wants to feel her lips once more. Well… why not? She leans in again, giving Heather a quick peck. “Thank you.” She gives another kiss, one that lingers a bit. “I have to go…” 

Heather allows one more kiss before pushing Astrid away. “Okay. You have to go!” She’s laughing. “I’ll text you later. Now get going before you’re grounded for the rest of your life!” 

Astrid laughs too. “Okay. Talk to you later.” She sneaks in another quick peck before taking off, her heart soaring. 

She manages to get back into her room, hiding her screen behind her bed so she can put it back later, closing her curtain, and stripping out of the clothes that she wore out. They smell like cigarette smoke and alcohol. And maybe a little like Heather. She collects the clothes in a lump under her blanket and throws them in the direction of her closet, tossing the ball of hair into her trash. She grabs her towel and runs to the bathroom to shower, her heart pounding when she hears people walking around upstairs.

She has to stop herself from slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. Her back is pressed into the door and she takes a moment to catch her breath. She takes a few deep breaths and starts the water, hopping in just before it completely warms up. Halfway through washing her hair, there’s a knock at the door. “Astrid? Is that you?” Astrid rolls her eyes. Like an intruder would break in just to shower, but she doesn’t care. She’s soaring. 

“Yes! Morning, Mom!” she calls back. 

“Morning! Breakfast is already done! Come upstairs when you’re done!”

“Thanks!” 

Ingrid leaves. Well, she assumes that she leaves and Astrid feels a rush of adrenaline. She got away with it! Astrid smiles, touching her lips with her fingertips. Is that what kissing is supposed to feel like? She swears she could feel a spark between them that is just absent from her kisses with Hiccup. 

Guilt clouds her good mood a bit. Hiccup. How is she going to tell Hiccup? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always welcome! <3


End file.
